narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Anrakuna Bunroku
, Clone Technique, Cloak of Invisibility Technique, Rope Escape Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Transformation Technique, |tools=Tantō, Shuriken, }} Anrakuna is an Academy Student of Konohagakure. Background Anrakuna is the youngest of Sezeno Bunroku and Kiyomi Haruno’s two children. Because Sezeno is the head of the Bunroku clan, Anrakuna’s older brother Tomohisa was getting raised to be the next clan leader, being the oldest of Sezeno’s offspring. Sezeno feared Anrakuna would become envious of Tomohisa, later leading to inner conflicts in the clans name. To avoid this, Sezeno prohibited Anrakuna of ever becoming a shinobi. When this was announced many of Bunroku’s clan members agreed, however there were a few members who opposed, including Kiyomi. In spite of Sezeno’s words, Kiyomi began training Anrakuna in secret. That’s when she discovered that Anrakuna had a lot of potential as a shinobi, perhaps greater potential then her or even Sezeno himself. That’s when she became determined. She began convincing other members of the Bunroku clan that Anrakuna was worthy of becoming a ninja. The word got around and eventually the word got to Sezeno. He wasn’t happy to find out that his own wife had been training his daughter behind his back, so he held a clan gathering at which he demanded that she no longer would continue training her or she would be put to trial. She publicly refused and told him that if Anrakuna wasn’t to become a shinobi, then he would be the one put to trial. Surprisingly, she was right. Sezeno’s own men were ready to tie his hands and there was nothing he could do. So in order to avoid a civil war and being overthrown, Sezeno agreed to have her trained and sent to the academy. At the academy, Anrakuna was received well. She made a number of friends and did exceptionally well in most of her classes. Personality Anrakuna is talkative and self confident. When someone brings up something in a conversation, she always has to let them know what she thinks about it. At the same time, she is also generous. She always wants the best for everyone, even people she barely knows. She hates small talk and always wants to cut to the chase. She gets bored really quickly and will be quick to leave you behind if you’re hindering her fun. She’s aggressive and assertive and tends to lose her cool often. But she has a very large sense of pride and tries not to let anyone down. If she does, she will always make sure she compensates for it. Appearance Anrakuna has aruba blue eyes, long magenta hair, and light skin. Usually she is seen wearing a plain olive coloured blouse with short cuffs and a purple crystal necklace overtop. Along with this she also wears dark pants and dark low-heeled sandals. Abilities She learned many of the standard basic techniques before even getting to the academy, so she has had not much trouble with school. She's mastered the Clone Technique, Cloak of Invisibility Technique, and the Rope Escape Technique. She's still working on but is still capable of doing the Body Replacement Technique and the Transformation Technique. Category:Female Category:Characters